


Quiet Times

by BlueMonkeyFan23



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: But you could see it as platonic if you'd like, Holy Shuggazoom my first fanfic made public, Its kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkeyFan23/pseuds/BlueMonkeyFan23
Summary: After a recent Formless attack Otto wants to pull Gibson out of his lab for some fresh air.
Relationships: Gibson/Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Quiet Times

Gibson didn’t mind these times at all. 

Sitting in his lab testing various chemicals and substances, seeing how they reacted with one another with a hope of finding something completely new to science. To him it was almost therapeutic, despite the occasional scenario of blowing up his entire lab and himself when he added the wrong chemicals together. Or of course the distractions that came when his teammates decided he needed to get out of his little habitat and socialize. 

It was not that he minded their company, far from it; they were a team and most importantly his family. While he’d never trade them for anything the universe, he didn’t quite appreciate his train of thought being promptly derailed by his team dragging him out by his tail to ‘chillax’ as Sprx would eloquently put it. Especially when he was working on something that could give them in edge in the battle against Skeleton King. 

The city of Shuggazoom was quiet today; more than likely recovering from the latest formless attack, and it was on this quiet day he found he was able to make good time with his experiments. He had already made it through half of his list of things he wanted to try and he was hoping he would be able to narrow the number down into the single digits by supper. 

Being so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the door to his lab open and Otto walk in. He wasn’t even aware of the mechanics presence until he placed himself directly behind him.

“Whatcha working on Gibson?”

“AH!” Gibson yelped almost losing his grip on the two beakers in his hands. “Otto! For goodness sakes, haven’t we had a talk about sneaking up on me while I’m elbow deep in my work?!” 

Tilting his head to the side Otto looked curiously to him, “How are you gonna fit your elbows into those beakers though?” He questioned, “They look a little small for you to do that.”

Gibson let out an exasperated sigh and gently placed the two chemicals down on his workbench before turning to Otto completely, “Oh never mind. Did you need something Otto?” 

While it wasn’t uncommon for the mechanic to drop in unannounced, neither he nor the others usually stopped by unless they needed him to run some scans or to get him out of his lab for training, eating, sleeping, etc. Although, he supposed, considering what happened in the last formless fight, they had been checking in on him a bit frequently as of late. Otto had especially taken to seeing to him more than any of the others. 

“Well…” Otto scratched the back of his head looking suddenly sheepish, “I was done reconnecting the super robots mainframe after the last formless attack, and I was gonna just hop outside for some fresh air for a bit. I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come with me?

Gibson sighed, so it was a ‘get him out of his lab day’ today he guessed, “While I do appreciate the invitation Otto, I have found today to be incredibly productive. If I can keep this activity up I’ll be able to have gotten through-“

“Aw c’mon Gibson! Just for a little bit?” Otto pleaded, “It can’t be good for you to be sniffing all those chemical all day.”

“First of all Otto,” Gibson said straightening his back into his typical ‘lecture’ posture, “I do not sniff the chemicals I work with! In fact, it is incredible ill advised to directly smell any chemical in a lab or work environment. Any self-respecting scientists, or anyone for that matter, be put to shame for attempting such an unsafe practice! Depending on the substance itself, you could have a severe negative impact on your medical-“

“Ok. Ok, I get it; don’t put your nose in the beakers when there’s something in it!” Otto hurriedly said while putting his hand over Gibson’s mouth. “I just meant it as a joke Gibson, I didn’t mean to make ya mad about it.” 

Gibson shot Otto a glare before taking his hand removing it from his mouth. He crossed his arms and humored the thought of tapping his foot before Otto began to speak again. 

“Please Gibson, just a little time outside? If you really don’t feel like being out I promise you can go whenever you’d want but…please?” He asked, giving Gibson his best puppy-eyes for extra measure. 

“I…” Gibson started, he didn’t want to stray from his work when he’d made so much progress, but he also really didn’t like it when Otto pulled those eyes on him. He shouldn’t give into him so easily but he had a sneaking suspicion ignoring him would only lead to more drastic measures, something along the lines of bribery or worse, a future prank. 

The last time he ignored Otto’s puppy-eyes was when he wanted a cookie before supper. Gibson’s refusal to comply with ‘just one, I promise’ only lead to Otto promptly stashing an entire stores worth of snacks throughout the super robot not a day later! He gave Otto a long minuet of silence, and could even begin to see Otto’s expression falter before Gibson gave a long exhale. 

“Oh alright, a little fresh air.” Gibson groaned, “But only if you let me put these chemicals away first. It is most unwise to leave them lying around and out in the open.” 

Otto bounced happily and gave Gibson a big smile, but said nothing as the monkey began to put the chemicals in their proper containers and clean out the used beakers. Once he was finished putting everything in its proper place he turned to Otto and the two walked out of the lab door. 

“So, have a specific place in mind?” Gibson questioned as both monkey reached one of the robots exit doors. 

“Yup, but I’m not gonna tell ya where it is yet. I want it to be a surprise.” Otto proclaimed happily as he activated his jetpack and took off, heading to the south side of Suggazoom. Gibson once again sighed and activated his jetpack, trailing after the green monkey.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they flew over Shuggazoom Gibson made a mental note of the damage caused by the formless. While it was a typical formless raid, it didn’t necessarily mean they had the advantage. There was hundreds of formless invading the city, all attacking from different sectors. Antauri, Sprx and He had taken to the skies, shooting the formless from above, taking out many of their numbers and simultaneously herding them towards a clearer sector as far away from the populous and buildings as they could. Nova, Otto and Chiro took to the ground corralling the opposite side of the city in the same fashion. The fight honestly shouldn’t have caused as much damage at it did until the hyperforce congregated all the formless together in one area. They were hoping to put all the formless together to take out their numbers all at once, but that only proved to be a mistake. 

As all the formless were corralled into one spot they began to merge with one another, growing large, twisting and lurching until a giant formless monster stood and roared at the Hyperforce, challenging them to a fight. The hyperforce responded in tow and returned to robot mode to combat the overgrown pile of ooze. 

The battle was tougher than they realized. Every missile they launched at the formless monster was either absorbed into the ooze, useless and ineffective, or reflected into the ground and buildings surrounding the area. Their eye beams were also equally as ineffective as the monster only regenerated the parts they sliced off. Things looked even worse when the monster prepared its own attacks, hardening the ooze into sharp spikes and appendages before launching and jabbing at them, piercing into the robot’s hull with full force.

The robot began to lose power, and it was in the middle of the fight when the monster got a lucky lock onto fist rocket 4. Before anyone had time to react a sharp, thin spike burst out of the monster directly aimed into the palm where Gibson was piloting. He remembered holding his breath and halfheartedly bracing for impact, he could have sworn he heard his team shout his name but his ears where muffled by the sound of his heart beat racing. He didn’t snap out of his trance until the robot lurched to its left side with enough force for the spike to just miss fist rocket 4. While Gibson was safe, the robot lost its foothold and the formless monster took full advantage of the misstep. 

By the end of the fight the formless had the robot pinned down, the sharp claw-like appendages feet away from piercing the torso and face where Chiro and Antauri resided. It was taking a substantial amount of power for Gibson and Sprx to keep the formless monster at bay in fist rockets 3 and 4, and it wasn’t until Chiro had the idea of rerouting the robots main power into the electro shields giving the monster a heart zap, which destabilized it entirely and reduced it to nothing more and a large black puddle. The city was saved once again. 

Gibson pondered for a brief moment what the monkey team would’ve done without Chiro’s leadership, how they would fare without him, and disturbingly if they would even still be as close to one another if Chiro wasn’t there at all. He hated dwelling on such depressing thoughts, especially since they weren’t even logical. Antauri was open to being the leader if he needed to be; he had been so when Mandarin was locked away, so he was capable. And Chiro was there; he was the chosen one after all. He had led them to victory time and time again in spite of Skeleton King and his dark powers, and even brought the team closer than Mandarin ever did.

He also offhandedly pondered what would have happened to him if the robot didn’t suddenly move when the monster had targeted him. His mind was already beginning to race with thoughts of what he should have done instead of sitting there with his mouth open like a buffoon. 

Gibson would have dwelled on his thoughts farther, however Otto had taken that opportune moment to fly next to him, checking out the city below before turning to him.

“Almost there! You’re gonna love this spot Gibson, I saw it after we fought that big formless.” He turned to Gibson with a smile before faltering when he looked at Gibson face. “Hey uh, you ok Gibson?"

“Hm?” Gibson questioned snapping out of his thoughts, “Oh, uh yes Otto, I’m fine just…thinking.” 

“Ya wanna talk about it?” Otto quietly asked, giving Gibson a worried look. 

“Mm, maybe later Otto.” Gibson looking up from the city below, “The spot is near you said?”

Otto didn’t say anything at first, giving Gibson a sideways look before looking down and pointing to an area just outside the city limits, “It’s right over there!” He smiled “Last one there’s a human’s uncle!” He exclaimed before turning his jetpack to full blast and shooting away from Gibson. 

“Otto! Don’t be so reckless; you could hurt yourself for goodness sakes!” Gibson shouted as he also activated his jetpack and raced after him.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Otto touched down in a small clearing and waited for Gibson with a big smile on his face. It wasn’t a big area but it did have some trees scattered here and there along the small hills that popped up all around. Along with a thick blanket of grass some flowers littered the ground adding a nice pop of color to the area.

Otto had thought it was a park at first, but a quick look at some city schematics shown that it was an area that was just far out enough of city limits to not be bothered with. Plus, people near this side of the city actually liked having the green grass to look at, so it was left alone. On a nice quiet day like today it was a pretty good place to sit down and watch the clouds go by. Plus, it was quieter than any other place in the city, which was exactly why he wanted to bring Gibson there. 

When Gibson landed a few feet away Otto ran over to one of the trees and held out his arms wide in presentation. “Ta-da! What do ya think?”

“I think you’ve lead me to a somewhat scenic clearing just after the city limits. Care to explain further?” Gibson deduced raising an eyebrow at his companion. 

“Well I kinda figured after the battle I just wanted to take things easy for a little while,” Otto began, “Well, as easy as the Hyper Force can take it I guess. And I figured what better way to spend the peace and quite than with you!” 

Gibson would have been flattered if it had not been for one little detail. 

“Why not have all of the Hyper Force be out here then? I am certain they would enjoy some quiet time as well, wouldn’t you think?” He questioned. 

“I….uh…well,” Otto faltered, “I uh, asked the others, but they were busy with their own uh…stuff, so I thought I’d ask you.”

Gibson was quickly beginning to connect some dots and while he figured it best to leave Otto alone he’d rather the elephant in the room be addressed. 

“Otto, this is about our recent battle isn’t it?” He asked gently. The entire team had been quick to make sure he was all right along with Chiro and Antauri, but Otto had taken it upon himself to be more persistent with him than any of the others. 

“I..no it isn’t,” Otto began, getting slightly defensive in tone, “I just wanted to hang out with you. Your always cooping yourself up in your lab all alone, I thought I’d be good to just go out, see the clouds, relax, you know?” He smiled wide again, but Gibson could tell it was only half genuine. 

“Otto…” Gibson shook his head gently and walked over to Otto taking his wrist and steering them to the tree Otto put himself in front of. He sat down near the base in between the roots before guiding Otto to do the same.

They sat and watched the clouds roll in Shuggazoom’s sky. Otto beginning to fully relax and even laid down to soak up the warm sunlight while Gibson stayed in his sitting position. 

“…I never did thank you for saving me, did I?” Gibson inquired, looking to Otto. 

“Huh?” He perked up from the ground, “Oh uh, you don’t need to thank me Gibson we’re a team, you would’ve done the same for me.”

“Yes, I would have.” Gibson started lightly, “However, I do want you to know that I am not going anywhere.” He started to scoot over to where Otto was laying and also laid down at next to him. 

“I know I just…got really scared. I mean I was scared for Antauri and Chiro too don’t get me wrong but…” Otto trailed off. 

Gibson took hold of Otto’s hand, but said nothing. He didn’t have too until he heard a small sniffle next to him. 

“No matter what injury I may sustain, I’ll always be here if you need me Otto, never forget that.”

“Yeah…I got it.” Otto quickly wiped his free hand over his eyes, “Thanks Gibson.”

“Thank you Otto. This really is a nice spot after all.” Gibson said before turning his head back towards the clouds and pointing to a specific cluster. “Do you think that cloud looks more like a bird or more like a lizard?” 

“I think it look more like a dragon!” Otto exclaimed happily, “Dragons are cool!”

“Yes, I suppose a mythological creature does have a bit more of a wonder factor than your typical common avian or reptile but that is not what I meant.” Gibson began.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Both monkeys spent the reaming hour cloud gazing before going silent and simply enjoying each other’s company. Gibson figured the rest of the hyperforce would find them eventually, be it in a few minuets or by the end of the day. For now though, he’d enjoy this quiet time. However long it would last.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo boy I'm nervous. I won't lie to you guys I never would have thought I would put any writing I did out there on the internet for all to see. Least of all a fanfic for a series that is more or less dead. But given the recent...global...event I figured this was a good way to let some creativity out and keep myself preoccupied. 
> 
> Plus, I really miss this series. I missed the band wagon for it when it was popular so long ago, but I'm here now! And I'll be here for a while at least. Hope you all enjoy the fic!


End file.
